


L'amore è

by Ambros



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Ermal e Fabrizio vanno al Pride, Fluff, M/M, Pride, That's it, molto fluff, that's the fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio vanno al Pride.- Esce di casa con un arcobaleno sulla guancia.





	L'amore è

**Author's Note:**

> A Fravah, che ha chiesto una fic di Ermal e Fabrizio che vanno al Pride.  
> Il titolo è da Come Te di Fabrizio.  
> (Ovviamente non voglio assegnare etichette a nessuno con questa fic, quello che c'è scritto qui è puramente finzione)  
> Spero che vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere!  
> E buon Pride month a tutt* <3

Sono le undici di mattina dell'ultimo Sabato di Giugno e Fabrizio ha il lenzuolo attorcigliato tra le gambe.

Il lenzuolo è di Ermal. È uno di quelli gialli che Fabrizio gli ha regalato un anno fa. Si era sentito un idiota lì per lì, a dire la verità. Si sentiva un idiota spesso con Ermal all'inizio. Impacciato. Imbarazzato. Poi Ermal aveva detto una di quelle cose che dice ogni tanto senza neanche rendersene conto, perché Ermal funziona così. _Che roba rara e bella che siamo qua, Fabrì._ Stavano solo facendo colazione. Ermal aveva scosso i capelli troppo lunghi ed era tornato a concentrarsi sui suoi cereali.

Fabrizio non si è più sentito un idiota impacciato e imbarazzato.

Lo sa che Ermal è sveglio da un paio d'ore.

Lo sa perché Ermal si sveglia sempre alle nove al più tardi, e lo sa perché quando Ermal si sveglia fa un gran casino.

Apre un occhio contro un fastidioso raggio di sole prima di riaffondare la faccia nel cuscino.

Ermal gli preme un bacio sulle labbra, ma più sulla guancia che sulle labbra perché Fabrizio si è riaddormentato e ora ha solo metà viso contro il cuscino.

Gli vibra un _mmmh_ tra le labbra. Probabilmente sorride.

“Mi annoio.”

Fabrizio gli butta un braccio attorno alle spalle per tenerlo sul letto.

Lo sa che Ermal lo farà alzare a costo di spingerlo giù dal letto.

Vuole godersela finché può. Le sue dita stanno sfiorando i capelli di Ermal.

Ermal gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita. È solo un'opportunità per pizzicargli il fianco quando vorrà farlo alzare.

“Lo so cosa stai facendo”, gli mormora contro l'orecchio.

Fabrizio sorride. Tra un po'.

~

È l'una e mezzo e non hanno neanche pensato ad apparecchiare. Lasciano nel lavandino le forchette che hanno usato per mangiare direttamente dalla zuppiera in cui c'è abbastanza insalata di riso da bastare ad entrambi per altri tre pasti.

Ermal è nervoso. Continua a picchiettare con le dita sul tavolo. Si sposta i capelli dalla fronte.

Fabrizio lo guarda. “Oi.”, ed Ermal si ferma immediatamente, come se qualcosa in lui si fosse istantaneamente calmato. “Questa cosa la facciamo come ci pare a noi. Quando ci pare a noi.”, esita, ma poi lo dice, perché un po' è nervoso anche lui, perché pensava di aver già avuto paura di tutto ciò di cui è possibile avere paura in una vita, “E se non ci pare possiamo non farla.”

Ermal respira più lentamente.

Hanno dovuto imparare a respirare tutti e due, di recente.

Lo studia, e Fabrizio si lascia studiare. C'è poco e niente che Ermal non abbia già visto. “E a noi ci pare, di farla?”

Fabrizio sorride lentamente. Le parole hanno un suono completamente diverso con l'inflessione di Ermal. È una cosa che lo fa sorridere. E pensa che Ermal lo fa sorridere.

“Ci pare.”

~

Ermal si è legato i capelli.

Sono lunghi abbastanza che fuori dall'elastico gli rimane solo qualche ciocca sparsa sulla nuca.

Ha una maglia, e sulla maglia c'è scritto _love is love_.

Ha quelle che Fabrizio pensava sinceramente fossero tempere sparse sul bordo del lavandino, un pennello stretto tra le dita e un'espressione concentrata.

“Trucchi,” gli ha spiegato almeno un quarto d'ora fa. “Ho chiesto a Marco di chiedere ad Anna.”

Si sta disegnando una bandiera sulla guancia. O meglio, non proprio una bandiera. Il primo frego che ha tirato era troppo lungo e sembra più una pennellata, ma dopo essersi guardato allo specchio deve aver deciso che gli piace di più così.

Fabrizio sa cosa significano quei colori. Ermal gliel'ha spiegato. Rosa accesso, giallo, azzurro.

Ha scrollato le spalle. “Ho letto un po' di cose.” Ha spinto le proprie dita negli spazi tra quelle di Fabrizio. “Mi ci riconosco.”

Fabrizio era stato tentato dal chiedere. Forse ora vorrebbe saperlo. Vedersi riflesso in un gruppo di colori.

Ermal fa un passo indietro, si guarda allo specchio con aria soddisfatta, un sorriso fiero che piega le strisce di colori sulla sua pelle. Stanno bene lì, sulla sua guancia.

“Che ne dici di un arcobaleno?”

Fabrizio sbatte le palpebre, incrocia lo sguardo con quello di Ermal riflesso allo specchio.

Fabrizio apre la bocca. Non sa bene come porre la domanda.

Ermal scrolla le spalle. “Può essere usato per tutta la comunità.”

_Comunità._ A Fabrizio piace che sia una _comunità._

Fa qualche passo in avanti nel bagno e decide di sedersi sul bordo della vasca. “Vuoi solo giocare un altro po' con le tue tempere.”

Ermal gli affonda il pennello nella guancia dalla parte del manico. “Non costringermi a disegnarti un cazzo sulla fronte.”

A Fabrizio scappa una risata sorpresa che gli gonfia le guance.

~

Esce di casa con un arcobaleno sulla guancia.

Ermal ci si è impegnato parecchio. È come la sua bandiera, più pennellate che una vera e propria bandiera.

A Fabrizio piace. Si è sentito strano quando se l'è visto sulla guancia. Strano in senso buono.

Ermal gli ha allungato una maglia come la sua. Ma nera e senza maniche. Perché Ermal conosce Fabrizio. E sa che Fabrizio non ci ha pensato così a fondo, perché certe cose ha bisogno di farle senza prepararsi. Fabrizio l'ha baciato sulle labbra, le dita affondate nei suoi capelli. Poi gli ha baciato anche i colori ormai asciutti sulla guancia.

Ermal ha anche una corona di fiori poggiata sui capelli legati. Quella a Fabrizio non l'ha presa. Perché lo conosce. Quindi Fabrizio sui capelli ha solo un cappello.

Mettono piede in strada e Fabrizio si guarda la maglia.

_Love is love._

È già pieno di gente. Colori ovunque. Colori come i loro, colori diversi.

Persone.

Banalmente, amore.

E anche amore nel modo meno banale possibile. Un amore così poco scontato.

Fabrizio passa un braccio attorno alle spalle di Ermal.

Ermal lo guarda e sorride, è brillante lui e sono brillanti i colori dipinti sulla sua guancia.

_Che roba rara e bella che siamo qua._


End file.
